Not So Fake
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Sai always wears fake smiles and fake everything, but Sakura knows this and understands him, this can cause some trouble for Sai. SaiSaku for Chibi Vamp-chan's Birthday


**Another fic for Chibi Vamp-chan if I reach my goal then there will be quite a few… but I don't think I will. Five of each couple I know…. Uh no there isn't enough time for that.**

I sat down in the park and watched my boyfriend draw yet another sketch of the cherry blossoms. A while ago I had asked him why he bothered to draw the same thing all the time. He told me it was because the trees remind him of me and that he can't capture my essence but he can with the trees…. Then he told me he was lying.

I, naturally, beat the shit out of him for it but still… I love the guy for some reason or another. Sai fake smiled for me letting me know he cares enough to pretend he has emotions. I nodded and grinned back before closing my eyes and day dreaming with the soft spring wind on my face.

"How much longer do you want to stay here for?" He asked making me open my eyes slowly while I looked over at him. I shrugged but I knew the real amount of time. I'll stay here as long as he does. Whenever I'm not at the hospital he's normally here. It's surprising he's so pale with how much time he spends drawing the scenery.

We continued to sit and let time pass by at it's nice and slow pace. It seems like time will never end at this rate. I turned to Sai with a blush and a grin knowing I'm going to embarrass myself. "If you live to be a hundred then I want to live to be a hundred minus one day… that way I will never have to live a day without you." I said and leaned forward ready to kiss him.

Sai's eyes were wide but instantly he pushed me back and fake smiled. "You know… I'm older than you so that means that you would die a lot earlier than you'd want to. Besides… quoting Winnie the Pooh? How old are you ugly? Anyway that makes no sense. Why would you be that selfish? What if I didn't want to live a day without you either?" He asked sounding cocky as all shit. I glared at him then realized what he said.

"I'll go ahead and leave now. See you later." I said softly feeling my face turn completely red as I glared at the floor. Before I could do anything else he took my hand in his and looked up at me with real emotion. His eyes were like a puppy's and he looked so sad.

"Please stay…" He whispered. I bit my lip then sat down knowing what would happen next. Right on cue he smirked at me in that fake sort of way. "I can't believe you fell for it like always. You're such a girl, Sakura." He laughed.

Sai is always so fake but somehow I know there are real emotions inside him. I tend to think that his cruelty is how he shows his love. It makes me feel better. Besides his insults are a lot lighter than they used to be.

"I like it here." I said softly wrapping my arms around my legs that were against my chest. I looked up at the clouds at they slowly passed by. I know that Shikamaru has to be around here somewhere. Sai looked at me with a sort of glare on his face. It was one but it wasn't. It's almost as though he's fighting with himself internally.

"Yeah well a real ninja wouldn't let themselves get attached to a certain place now would they? It makes sense as to why a failed ninja like you would care. Aren't you still looking for Sasuke? The traitor." Sai said making me look at him for a moment then nod slowly. Oh… I get it now.

"If you want me to go you can just say so. I mean, I know humans are full of contradictions and you're still deciding on whether or not we work… but if you're putting that much effort into trying to make me leave you then you can just tell me that." I said blankly and got up brushing myself off.

Sai's eyes widened if only slightly then he got up with me and grabbed hold of my wrist once more. "It's okay. I get it now. You want me to leave but you also want to see how long I'll stay. At the same time you can't just tell me to go because if you do it's like it's ruining this experiment you don't want to do. It's hard to explain but I get it." I said rolling my eyes.

Before I could leave Sai kissed me shutting me up. I blinked in surprise then shoved him off of me. I headed out of the park knowing full well that this is what he wanted. I don't know how but I understand Sai in a way. He wants to show affection but doesn't know how. When he does he doesn't want to know my reaction but also wants me to stay with him.

It's hard to explain but I understand him. I turned around for a moment and smiled at him as he continued to draw pictures of the cherry blossoms. I could see him smiling too.


End file.
